


Relax（abo设定）

by Luomi_STEVE



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luomi_STEVE/pseuds/Luomi_STEVE
Summary: 【预警】孕期play，高尔夫球杆play。*一哥阿杜A，克莱B，库里O。情侣设定*又是懒得打英文名的一天。*杜汤没有很多，甚至没有车。*考追就一笔。





	Relax（abo设定）

斯蒂芬总是喜欢在阳光明媚的日子泡在自己家花园里，这在他怀孕以后尤为频繁。他没什么孕期焦虑的毛病，因为安德烈通常会扮演一个好老公好爸爸的角色，他自己本身也是个不会压抑的乐天派。他们结合标记乃至结婚之后，安德烈都尽到了自己的责任，给了他足够的呵护和陪伴，虽然斯蒂芬最常说的一句话是：“没事，我自己就行。”

但是，安德烈也有一些不太让人满意的地方，或者说唯一一件事——在月份足了之后，他会不分场合地要和斯蒂芬做爱。比如此时。

斯蒂芬的膝弯处囤着一条安德玛短裤和黑色内裤，晒了一个月的小麦色肌肤贴着安德烈那稍微显黑的，他趴跪在安德烈身上，对方的下面是宽敞的躺椅。

他们的信息素都偏柔和，混着鲜花的香让花园里的味道美妙得不行。硬邦邦的阴茎正含在Omega温热的嘴里卖力地吞吐，安德烈凭他那出色的臂展勉强握着高尔夫球杆，顶端在对方体内反复出入抽插。湿滑的体液顺着球杆流到他虎口，使他觉得手掌和球杆间的摩擦力越来越小。

于是安德烈丢掉了球杆，拉起斯蒂芬的身体让他坐到自己的大家伙上。

“嘿，这样对孩子不太好。”斯蒂芬咬着牙侧躺下来。这个躺椅忽然对两个成年男人来说有些狭窄，安德烈不得不抱紧了他，让他将腿挂到自己的腿上。粗壮的茎体缓缓蹭了进去，软肉抓住了它向里吸着，斯蒂芬的表情看起来飘飘然的，吐出一直压在喉咙里的那口气。

“舒服极了亲爱的……”斯蒂芬闭上眼抓了抓安德烈的小臂，挺着胸将乳尖送到对方手里轻轻按揉，操弄的频率刚好，安德烈正吮着他腺体让他尽可能的爽。  
然而屋子里叮了咣啷的声音让他茫然地睁开了眼睛，“他们……”斯蒂芬颤抖着勾住安德烈的腿，“嗯……在干嘛？”

“不知道，他们随便吧。”安德烈手掌覆上斯蒂芬的眼睛，后者从善如流地听了他的话，并轻撸起来自己的前端。

 

屋子里的情况并不乐观，台球桌上的球被搞得四散，一根球杆被kd拎在手里——显然是他台球没打好打急眼了。

“你冷静点。”克莱搡了他一把，“台球招你惹你了？”

“我不是这个意思，”kd颇没脾气地举起手承认错误，向来敏感的鼻子嗅了嗅，Omega的香气搞得他不是很淡定，另一个Alpha的信息素更让他占有欲爆表，“操，就知道是这个结果。”他有点恼怒地拍了下桌面，强大如凯文杜兰特，一瞬间炸开的信息素盈满了整个台球室。

当然克莱身为Beta，配上他那惯常慢两拍的反应，这些是一点儿也闻不见，他疑惑地看了看kd，又看了看对方瞪着的方向，“怎么了？”克莱好奇地向门口走去，忽而被kd手疾眼快地拉住。

“别去，打扰他们的美事。”kd凑过去亲了亲克莱有棱角的下巴，“你过来，我们俩在这做。”

他亲自关门落了锁，克莱有点迟疑地点了点头，脱了T恤扔在沙发上向kd走去。他们互相抚着颌角和胯骨缠吻——kd总归还是宽容而温柔的，他从不仗着自己Alpha的身份肆意妄为，甚至会偶尔闹些等人哄的小脾气。

 

安德烈闻到kd那无孔不出的呛人信息素时皱紧了眉，拼命用自己的掩盖住，防止怀里嗅觉灵敏的孕夫闻到。然而斯蒂芬不会漏下空气中任何微小的变化，另一个Alpha的味道让他有些暴躁不安起来，这不是由于他一心二用，而是Omega的天性容易被这味道干扰。

“专注点我的小甜心。”安德烈搂紧了斯蒂芬将阴茎向里顶了顶。  
“你轻一点轻一点，”斯蒂芬的脚踝磨着他，“我肚子里还有你另一个小甜心呢。”

这可能是恋爱的季节。  
安德烈很是受用地亲吻着斯蒂芬的肩头，搂着他的腰加快了自己的频率。屋里再次传出磕磕碰碰的声音，他们迫不及待地想结束自己的事情过去看一看了。

斯蒂芬撸了两把射在草坪上，穴口收缩轻轻夹一下，安德烈立刻拔了出来，晃晃悠悠地射得有点乱七八糟。他们草草清理掩盖了痕迹就穿上裤子站了起来，斯蒂芬揉了揉腰，揪过要转身的安德烈用力地吻住他。“我爱你。”斯蒂芬在他耳边说。

安德烈搂着他蹲在墙根，窗帘下露出的缝隙让他们喜出望外，四只眼睛扫视着屋里的一切情况。

做到一半的kd被推开摁倒在沙发上，克莱迈腿跨了上去，扶着那根东西坐下，上下起伏着，裤子都还没脱一半。

“非礼勿视非礼勿视，”安德烈捂着斯蒂芬的眼睛转过身去，“他们什么时候在一起了？”  
斯蒂芬果断地摇摇头，表示自己什么都不知道。  
“克莱没有告诉过你吗？”安德烈揉揉他的脑袋。  
“他一向不告诉我这些事情。”  
“奇怪了，我以为kd会喜欢那种脾气暴躁的Omega。”  
“像追梦那样的？”  
安德烈点了点头，盯着水灵灵地大眼睛又亲了几口。

斯蒂芬后来偷偷摸摸地问了追梦这件事情，追梦两手一摊两肩一耸表示kd从未向他示爱。

“那你身上Alpha的味道是谁的？”斯蒂芬锲而不舍地追问着，这味儿跟kd差不多呛。

“你猜。”坐在一边玩手机的德马库斯忽然扔出来一句。

什么人啊。斯蒂芬腹诽。  
一个个的都搞地下情。  
呵，预谋已久。

 

 

——End——


End file.
